


De filtros de amor y otros secretos

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Amortentia, Bottom Harry Potter, Confused Harry, Drarry, Español | Spanish, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Mess, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Malfoy ha descubierto el valioso secreto de Harry Potter y está dispuesto a utilizarlo a su beneficio. SLASH, drarry
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la clase de historia sin pies ni cabeza que se escribe en lugar de dormir en una noche de insomnio. Pese a ello, es el primer fanfic que quise compartir en esta plataforma. Espero de corazón que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.
> 
> Besos,  
> Lexy Gray

  
—¿Piensas que esa es una buena idea?

Deteniendo su caminata de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry se sobresaltó en su lugar al oírle, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el gesto entero con desagrado. Encontrarse con Draco Malfoy era lo único que le faltaba para que su día fuera de lo más espléndido. Era el colmo.

Suspiró temblorosamente y dio la media vuelta para toparse con un Malfoy muy espabilado para ser la hora que era. El rubio platino sonrío encantadoramente y enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas hacia Harry, añadiéndole más efusividad a su cuestionamiento. Estaba recargado completamente despreocupado sobre el muro de cemento y, al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no llevaba puesta ninguna pijama.

—¿No deberías estar desde hace horas en la cama? Son casi las tres de la mañana—afirma Harry con el mismo tono que el rubio ha usado con él, casi retándole, desconfiado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy resopla entre la sonrisa y se acomoda correctamente sobre el muro, sin parar de sostenerse de él.

—Debería preguntar lo mismo—suspira dramáticamente de un modo tan teatral que Harry quiere sacarse los ojos por la frustración y Draco luce complacido por su reacción, divertido hasta los huesos—. Salvo que yo sí sé qué estabas haciendo aquí.

—Nada, claramente. Insomnio.

Malfoy sonríe gatunamente ante la respuesta escueta, como si realmente disfrutara del fortuito encuentro.

—Por supuesto, yo también paseo por el aula de pociones cuando tengo insomnio—dice sarcásticamente, lamiendo sus labios antes de continuar—: Sólo que yo definitivamente no hago una parada para preparar _Amortentia_. ¿Por qué no sólo robarla de los estantes de Snape? La preparación es larga y tardada, ¿te has levantado cada noche durante casi un mes? Me sorprendes. Róbala y ya está.

—¡Shh!—interrumpe el morocho, golpeando el brazo del más alto con molestia, cosa que hace a Draco reír a carcajadas—, santo cielo. Cierra la maldita boca. De por sí siempre está pisándome los talones para encontrar algo con que castigarme, no necesito que también se entere de esto. Si la robara, él se daría cuenta.

—Oh, pero no se dará cuenta de que le faltan ingredientes—se burla Malfoy, iniciando a aplaudir con entusiasmo— Absolutamente astuto, Potter. Te felicito. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—Sólo... cállate, ¿bueno?—Harry luce hastiado cuando le gruñe, cosa que hace que la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy se expanda por su rostro como una plaga y Harry sólo quiere arrancársela—. No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo ahora.

Pero Draco no se alejó ni discutió con él por ello, solo se quedó ahí, parado y mirándole de pies a cabeza, examinándolo exhaustivamente.

—La verdad es que nunca te creí esa clase de chico—declaró con total calma.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Harry, cada vez más confundido y cansado. Le miró interrogante y entonces se interesó de nuevo en la plática, avanzando un paso con lentitud hacia el chico rubio.

—La clase de chico que atrae a la persona que le gusta con un filtro de amor—entonces Draco bufa como si Harry fuera demasiado estúpido y el morocho vuelve a molestarse por su actitud—. Digo, lo creí posible de la comadreja, pero de ti... Merlín santísimo, jamás pude haberlo imaginado.

—¿Terminaste?—pregunta el morocho, dispuesto a irse de lo contrario. Sin embargo, Draco lo ignora con suma facilidad, casi automáticamente.

—Dime, Potter. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando el efecto se acabara?—le cuestionó, sonriendo de medio lado—¿Pensabas suministrarle pociones hasta que te aburrieras?

Las cejas pobladas del morocho cayeron con pesadez sobre sus ojos verdes y la molestia comenzó a sentirse como bilis subiendo por su garganta.

—No—exclamó Harry, furioso hasta los cabellos—. Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

—Me encantaría ver la cara de todos mañana cuando se los cuente—siseó Draco—: A Pansy, a Weasley, a Cedric, a la sangre sucia... A Chang-

—Está bien, está bien, basta ya—interviene Harry hablando apresuradamente y levantando sus palmas al aire para mostrar su rendición—. Ya basta. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—¿Qué?

Draco estaba esperando cualquier insulto, incluso un hechizo, pero jamás pensó que esa sería la respuesta de Harry Potter.

—¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?—responde como si fuera demasiado obvio y es hasta entonces que el ceño de Draco se frunce y su sonrisa se deshace con asco.

—¿Dinero?—resopla Draco con enfado— yo no me vendo por dinero, Potter. ¿Qué me viste cara de necesitado?

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Harry se cruza de brazos, esperando pacientemente una explicación.

—Un trato—responde rápidamente el más alto, asintiendo muchas veces para darle énfasis a sus palabras—. Sólo eso. Un trato.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?—susurró con especial cuidado el morocho de ojos verdes, frunciendo sus labios entre sí.

—Uno en el que los dos salgamos beneficiados—y Harry piensa que está bromeando por unos largos segundos por el modo tan peculiar en que su contrario sonríe, pero no es así. Se da cuenta de ello cuando Draco no ríe ni se burla, habla en serio. Mucho. Así que el de lentes alza las cejas en lo alto de su frente y la sonrisa del rubio se ensancha—. No necesitarás siquiera de Amortentia.

—...¿Cómo se supone que eso funcionara? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Eres cauteloso, eso te lo admiro—carcajea—. Te ayudaré con Cedric.

—¿Cedric?

—Cedric—afirma Draco.

—Muy bien, _Draco_ —murmura confundido Harry, y ni siquiera se inmuta de que lo ha llamado por su primer nombre—. ¿Cómo por qué querría ayuda con Cedric?

—Le ibas a dar la Amortentia a Chang, ¿no es así?—levanta una ceja—. Yo te ayudaré con Cedric. Así podrás tenerla para ti y yo lo tendré a él. Todos salimos ganando, un brindis por mí.

—No voy a hacer nada para separarlos, si es lo que estás pensando. Tengo principios. ¿Por que tipo de persona me tomas?

Draco bufa divertido, negando con su cabeza mientras ríe del menor.

—Por la clase de persona que se irá a la cama, se lo pensará seriamente y aceptará mi propuesta mañana por la mañana—se burló—. Dices que no vas a separarlos... ¡Ibas a darle un filtro de amor, Potter!

—No se lo iba a dar—miente entre dientes el moreno, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Además, ¿por qué aceptaría un trato contigo? Es como firmar mi sentencia de muerte y entregarle mi alma al diablo.

—Aceptarás porque quieres hacerlo—dijo en un inicio, pero después sonrío con suficiencia y guiñó uno de su hermosos ojos grises—, sin mencionar que soy malditamente irresistible.

—Ya, por supuesto. Sólo déjame ponerte una cosa en claro, mi respuesta mañana seguirá siendo no.

Draco volvió a inspeccionarlo con la mirada y ladeó su sonrisa.

—Aceptarás.

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás, Potter. Lo harás—sentenció Draco, dando la media vuelta con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su túnica y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, directo a la sala común de Slytherin.


	2. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts se ha puesto de cabeza, Draco Malfoy no deja de molestarlo. Y, mierda, ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de simplemente recibir los primeros kudos y endulzó por completo mi día, así que apenas pude resistir el impulso de actualizar de nuevo. Lmao. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Besos,  
> Lexy_Gray

Harry se removió en su lugar con cuidado, sin parar de comer la fruta de su desayuno. Frente a él, Ron y Hermione comen también, más tranquilos y mucho más descansados a comparación de él.

No sólo se había desvelado, también estaba privado del sueño desde que Malfoy le propuso lo que le propuso. Se prometió no pensar mucho en el trato que el Slytherin buscaba pactar, pero le había resulta imposible. 

Lo cierto es que se lo pensó tantas veces que aún a esas horas de la mañana, no tenía una respuesta clara a lo que iba a hacer respecto a Malfoy. Supuso que se negaría una vez más, así que se decidió por no seguir pensando en ello y continuó con su desayuno en silencio. 

Escuchaba distraídamente la plática roñosa entre Hermione y su novio, donde le regañaba por cualquier cosa no educada que el pelirrojo hiciera. Harry lo miró con pena y bebió su jugo de melaza. 

—Hey, Potter—llamó la conocida voz de Malfoy. Nuevamente, sobresaltándolo. Harry frunció el entrecejo e hizo un gesto de irritación que hizo reír al rubio. Ron y Hermione le miraron como si fuera un chico de dos cabezas, con las cejas alzadas y los ojos bien abiertos, para no encontrarse perdiendo ningún detalle a lo largo de la charla entre ambos enemigos. Y por el repentino silencio en el gran comedor, Draco dedujo que esa era la situación de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts—, ¿recuerdas nuestra cita de hoy? Estoy seguro que no dormiste pensando en ello.

Los ojos de Hermione casi se salieron de órbita y Ron se atragantó con su propia saliva, a la vez, las demás casas jadearon.

—Tú y yo no tenemos una cita para hablar de nada—bufó, decidiéndose por mentir para protegerse a sí mismo—. Así como no tuve problemas para dormir por pensar en ello, porque no había nada que pensar. Te dije que no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Creí ser lo suficientemente claro para que entrara en tu estúpido cerebro de serpiente.

—Auch—Draco se burló, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su corazón mientras hacía un puchero. Y Harry, tan molesto e irritado como siempre que le tenía cerca, rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco por su acción—. Si algo sé con seguridad dentro de mi estúpido cerebro de serpiente, es que vas a aceptar. Los Malfoy siempre consiguen el sí.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo.

—¿Te he dicho las suficientes veces lo egocéntrico que eres?—preguntó. Recargó su codo sobre la mesa y casi al instante, sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. Estaba harto de esa situación y sólo habían sido dos días.

—¿Y a ti lo pésimo que se te da mentir?—chasqueó Draco su lengua, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry, hasta tener su rostro a un palmo de distancia del contrario. Los ojos grises del rubio destellaron con suma diversión—, porque de verdad eres malísimo fingiendo que realmente no te interesa mi propuesta.

—No me interesa. Pensé que ese punto ya había estaba claro.

Draco se rió en sus narices y se alejó de nueva cuenta, suspirando con tanta añoranza que por un momento Harry pensó que Malfoy de verdad disfrutaba de tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, de tener el control aunque el morocho pensara lo contrario. Ron apretó su agarre sobre los cubiertos que Hermione le había obligado a usar, y los colores en el rostro de Granger simplemente desaparecieron.

—Recibiré un sí como respuesta—soltó Draco en apenas un murmullo, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y no con el de lentes. Sonrió con aires encantadores, y Harry juró escuchar uno que otro suspiro a sus espaldas: no podía creer que hubiera chicas tan ilusas que cayeran rendidas por un pretencioso del calibre de Malfoy:—, claramente no puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

Y se fue de la misma manera en que llegó, increíblemente silencioso y feliz con poder molestar a Potter un rato más.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?—exclamó Ron, sorprendido y con ganas de llorar de la rabia. Miró hacia donde el Slytherin se había ido, casi incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar. Su novia tomó su mano sobre la mesa en gesto de apoyo, tan sorprendida como él.

Y Harry habría respondido tan rápido como la pregunta fue lanzada, sino fuera por una pelirroja que se deslizó sobre el asiento largo de madera donde él estaba sentado y se acercó interesada al pequeño grupo.

—¿Qué quería Draco?—cuestionó, tan interesada como el resto de su casa. Inclinados sobre la mesa con expresiones aturdidas. Y frunció el entrecejo porque, ¿desde cuando era Draco para ella? 

—Nada importante.

Pero la respuesta fría del niño que vivió no resultó suficiente para ninguno de los ahí presentes.

—Para no ser importante, el parecía insistir demasiado en ello—se burló Seamus, colándose a la plática con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Desde cuando el feo de Malfoy quiere salir contigo?—volvió a hablar Ron, y Harry se horrorizó por la mala deducción sobre porqué Draco Lucius Malfoy había ido a hablarle en medio almuerzo.

—Malfoy es lindo—defendió Ginny antes de que Harry respondiera por sí mismo. Ron miró a su hermana como si se hubiera vuelto demente y casi sufrió un paro cuando la propia Hermione le dio la razón, apuntando a la pelirroja con su dedo índice—, y Harry también. Así que no entiendo porque no se habían juntado si tanto se gustaban.

Harry abrió su boca ofendido, listo para soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra por la insinuación de la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero Ron lo había interrumpido esta vez.

—Malfoy no es lindo—contradijo—. No sé cómo tantas chicas lo buscan si lo conocen, saben que no las va a querer. Es un imbécil arrogante y feo.

—Ronald Weasley—rió su hermana, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, deleitada. Dejó caer su boca hasta el piso y negó con su cabeza lentamente, como si no pudiese creer nada de lo que Ron había dicho—, no me digas que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De ese hurón?—Ron hizo una risa falsa e incluso Hermione le miró incrédula—. No tengo nada que envidiarle a ese idiota.

—Claro que no, mi amor—le dio la razón la castaña, palmeando la mano de su novio para consolarlo y besándole castamente la mejilla. Y Ron tenía una sonrisa triunfante pintada en el rostro, hasta que el rostro de su novia se deformó con picardía y dijo:— salvo que es lindo.

Harry y los demás que alcanzaban a escuchar de su conversación se burlaron extasiados, vitoreando en busca de molestar al pelirrojo. Ron entrecerró sus pequeños ojos y se puso de pie indignado, saliendo dramáticamente del comedor con la túnica ondeando detrás de él. Con esa última imagen, todo Gryffindor explotó a carcajadas.


	3. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Malfoy siempre reciben el sí, y Harry no puede hacer más que aceptarlo.

Para cuando terminó la última clase del día, la paciencia de Harry se había agotado. Malfoy había estado de insistente toda la mañana. Incluso le había enviado grullas encantadas echas de papel que volaran hasta él las dos horas de pociones. Dentro de ellas, había escrito un recado especialmente corto: _"¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?"_

Harry había roto cada una de las grullas. No obstante, poco después descubrió que si se deshacía de ellas, los recados se multiplicaban. No fue hasta que Snape les llamó la atención, cuando todo su sufrimiento paró. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido por su profesor.

Cuando la penúltima hora llegó, no se encontró con Malfoy por ningún pasillo, ni compartieron clase ni mandó un recado hablado por medio de alumnos de su casa. Y se permitió ilusionarse con que el rubio finalmente había entendido que su respuesta era un no rotundo, que no le haría cambiar su decisión por nada. Pero el sueño terminó cuando saliendo de su última clase, encontrándose con el cuerpo larguirucho de Draco, recargado en el muro de piedra tal cual la noche anterior, había estado esperándolo.

—Malfoy—saludó Harry con cansancio e impaciencia, mirando como todos los demás se dirigían al gran comedor para la cena y él se quedaba ahi, varado.

—Potter—dijo de igual forma.

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron por un momento, no sabiendo qué era peor idea: quedarse con Harry o dejarlos solos. Pero Harry les dio una mirada de entendimiento cuando escuchó el estómago de Ron gruñir porque no había terminado su almuerzo en paz, buscando tranquilizarlos y animarlos a continuar con su trayecto sin él. Y aunque por unos largos segundos Ron se mantuvo firme, desafiando a Draco con la mirada, Hermione había logrado arrastrarlo con ella hasta el comedor.

Sólo hasta entonces, la plática continuó.

»Nunca me contestaste—habló de nuevo. Sin embargo, no lucía molesto o desilusionado. Parecía completamente divertido de que las cosas hubieran resultado así—. Me has hecho daño.

—No dije que lo haría.

—Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿no es así?—preguntó en sorna. Potter puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos porque ya estaba demasiado irritado con la actitud despreocupada y divertida que Draco había adoptado con él—. ¿Tienes ya una respuesta?

—Ya te la dí—exclamó exasperado.

—No, Potter—Draco se rió— Una real. Aunque ya sepa con exactitud cual será.

—Que molesto—resopló el moreno, frunciendo los labios entre sí—, eres más irritante tratando de ser amistoso que cuando te la pasas insultándome.

—Creí que si íbamos a ser aliados debíamos llevarnos bien.

—No vamos a ser aliados.

—Claro que sí—respondió con rapidez—, ¿cómo nos llamarías al ayudarnos con las personas que nos gustan si no?

Harry entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—No vamos a ayudarnos en nada, Malfoy. No confío en ti lo suficiente.

—¿No confías en mí lo suficiente?, eso ha sido más doloroso aún. Has roto mi corazón, que lo sepas—se burló el rubio entre una risa breve—. Incluso si no lo haces, ¿es que no recuerdas que yo sé algo sobre tí que puedo usar en tu contra si yo así lo decido?

Harry se sorprendió, aunque ya se lo había esperado desde antes. Sabía qué clase de persona era Draco Malfoy. Sabía que pactar con él era una mala idea, pero, también sabía que no aceptar un trato con él cuando tenía información valiosa en sus manos, era peor.

—Eres increíble—gruñó el ojiverde, con la rendición tiñendo el tono de su voz—, tú ganas. ¿Cuál es el maldito plan?

Y supo que era verdad, un Malfoy siempre recibía un sí como respuesta.


	4. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si se lo preguntaran a Harry, él diría que Cedric y Cho eran la pareja más estable que jamás había visto. Pero Draco no piensa lo mismo.

—Increíble, ahí están—exclamó el rubio entre susurros, aplaudiendo con sus palmas eufóricamente. Harry, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos habían terminado ocultos tras unos arbustos para evitar ser vistos por la pareja en cuestión. Según Malfoy, el primer paso para su gran plan era analizarlos, saber cada cosa de ellos, conocerlos lo suficiente para leerlos. Así podrían saber la cosa exacta que podría derrumbar su relación estable de la noche a la mañana. Harry no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera posible, pero no habría modo de echarse para atrás con el plan del rubio.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto... De verdad, no tengo idea de cómo me convenciste de hacer esta estupidez.

—¡Shh-shh!—chitó el Slytherin, golpeando a Harry con su codo entre las costillas—. Sólo... cierra la maldita boca.

—Por Dios, Malfoy—respondió Harry de mala gana—. Esto está mal.

—No, no lo está.

—Sí, lo está: invadimos su privacidad.

Draco miró a Harry, agachado igual que él, con la única diferencia que Harry no lleva una túnica encima. El rubio se aseguró de persuadirlo para que la pusiera debajo de ellos, y así evitar ensuciarse. Claramente, él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y esa no fue la excepción. Sonrío pensando lo ridículo que el de lentes se miraba.

—Están en un lugar público, Potter—obvió el muchacho, haciendo esa estúpida mueca característica que Harry siempre había odiado—: Claramente la privacidad no es su principal prioridad. 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, de todos modos en los minutos que hemos estado aquí escondidos no han hecho nada interesante.

—Bueno, si me dejaras escuchar, puede que encontráramos algo útil y nos iríamos de aquí—y Harry nunca antes deseo que Malfoy tuviese rezón. Estaba perdiéndose de una magnífica tarde del viernes después de clases y lo único que quería era terminar con eso cuanto antes, ir a la sala común de Gryffindor y hablar de cosas sin importancia con Ron, jugando una buena partida de ajedrez.

Así que asintió, resignado, y volteó su rostro. Miró por encima del arbusto a la pareja que cómodamente se besaba. Cho estaba recargada sobre la madera de un árbol, casi cubierta por el cuerpo alto y esbelto del Hufflepuff. La chica enterraba sus manos en el cabello dorado y el muchacho la tomaba con ambas manos de la cintura. El morocho sintió la necesidad de volver a poner su atención en su enemigo y alzar sus cejas hacia él con incredulidad, pero se contuvo. Intentó concentrarse en Cho y Cedric, pero cuando miró al mayor sostener a la Ravenclaw desde su muslo, que fue subiendo hasta sus caderas y se perdió bajo su falda, no pudo más.

—¡Malfoy, esto no está funcionando!—exclamó, totalmente hastiado.

—¿Qué fue eso?—murmuró Cho una vez la pareja se separó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a la razón de su sobresalto. Y cuando la calculadora mirada de la asiática analizó el arbusto donde estaban escondidos, Draco quiso molerlo a golpes por su desliz.

—No importa—gruñó el chico, besando el cuello de Chang con demasiada concentración.

—Me pareció escuchar la voz de Harry...

El rubio dorado paró entonces, alejándose lo suficiente para ver a la chica a sólo unos centímetros.

—¿Potter? Debe estarse peleando con el soso de Malfoy—inició Diggory, volviendo a acercarse para escabullir sus manos hasta su trasero—. Vamos, bebé. Sigamos en lo que estábamos.

Desde su sitio, perfectamente oculto de las miradas ajenas a excepción de la de Harry, el rubio abrió su boca ofendido.

—¿Soso? ¿Soso?—alzó la voz entre susurros—, ¿Te parece que soy soso?

—Sí, un poco sí—Harry dijo, sofocando una risita.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Potter? Tú eres soso, Weasley y su bola de comadrejas son sosos, ¡Longbottom es soso! Draco Lucius Malfoy no lo es.

—Basta, rubio soso—se burló el morocho. Se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz y se deleitó con el puchero que el rubio realizó—. Harás que nos noten. Cálmate.

Draco decidió a duras penas darle la razón, necesitaba calmarse si no quería ser descubierto espiando. No quería la reputación de Voyerista, o acosador, o lo que fuera. Inhaló aire audiblemente y cerró los ojos para facilitar su objetivo, y volvió a fijar total atención en la pareja. Parecía haberse perdido una parte muy importante, porque cuando levantó los párpados de nuevo, Cedric se había separado por completo. Su entreceño estaba fruncido y esperaba una respuesta para algo que él no había escuchado por tonto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—siseó la chica, casi igual de confundida que Draco.

—Bueno, desde que dije "Te amo" la semana pasada estás súper distante y rara. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Y para cuando el par de enemigos detrás del arbusto se permitieron ilusionarse con que su relación terminaría ahí, Cho abrió la boca, se acercó al muchacho, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla.

—No lo estoy, cariño—susurró dulcemente, dejando que su novio colocara un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—, sólo estoy algo atareada con todo el asunto del próximo partido contra Slytherin. Nada más. Te amo. Hablando de eso.., tengo práctica de Quidditch en diez minutos. ¿Te importa si dejamos este asunto para después?

Cedric pareció creerle, pues negó en repetidas ocasiones con una sonrisa enorme y picoteó con sus labios la boca de la chica antes de dejarla ir.

»Eres el mejor novio del mundo, Cedric Diggory—gritó Cho, alejándose rápidamente—: ¡El mejor!

El Hufflepuff rió tiernamente, coloreándose de un lindo rosa sobre sus mejillas. Y Harry, a un lado suyo, suspiró bobamente al verla irse. Pero Draco no se había quedado conforme con ese intercambio de palabras. Especialmente cuando para él, estaba claro que trataba de escabullirse inteligentemente para evitar las preguntas de su chico.

—Miente—sentenció el rubio cuando Diggory se fue. Harry volteó a mirarle tan bruscamente que le dolió el cuello.

—¿Qué?

Draco bufó.

—¡Que miente, Potter! ¿Además de ciego eres sordo?

—No, no. Sí escuché lo que dijiste—dijo el morocho, sorpresivamente lejos de estar molesto por el comentario—. Sólo que no lo entiendo, ¿cómo que ella miente?

—Gryffindors—se burló de mala gana—. Si no eres ciego y sordo, es porque eres ciego y lento. Dios debió sentirse culpable por ello—Harry finalmente se molestó, pero estaba demasiado intrigado como para pelear. Así que esperó a que el rubio siguiera:—Piénsalo un poco. Según las palabras de Cedric, Cho empezó a comportarse extraña después de que le dijo "Te amo" por primera vez. Sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para decirlo ella antes de la mala excusa del Quidditch. Así que no es porque no sienta lo mismo. En realidad, parecía sentirse culpable. Por eso está distante. ¿No viste la cara que puso cuando Cedric se lo recriminó? Debió ser algo muy malo.

Harry alzó difícilmente una de sus negras cejas pobladas, pero parecía enormemente sorprendido y Draco sonrió por ello. 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Bueno, los instintos dentro de mi _estúpida cabeza de serpiente_ son bastante buenos—musitó, haciendo reír al morocho. El pecho de Malfoy se infló de orgullo por haber logrado esa reacción en el menor—. ¿Estás listo para descubrir lo que oculta Cho Chang?

Esta vez, algo dentro de los ojos de Harry brilló maliciosamente y suspiró su respuesta:—Sí.


	5. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es que Draco Malfoy sea un entrometido que se mete donde no lo llaman, es sólo que la vida lo pone en el momento perfecto a la hora adecuada.

—¡Potter!—chilló Draco con una emoción incontenible. Corrió desde la puerta a su mesa en saltitos y empujó con la cadera el hombro del nombrado para que se hiciera a un lado, y así lo hizo. Draco se deslizó sobre la banca y sonrió brillantemente, sin poder contener sus saltos incluso estando sentado.

Harry sólo lo miró divertido, ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes en el gran comedor.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo noticias—se tomó el tiempo de decir, mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry pareció llenarse de entendimiento y volteó al frente, donde el pequeño cuerpo Colin temblaba. Draco puso los ojos en blanco al notar su presencia y dijo:— _¡Bu!_

El niño salió corriendo por las grandes puertas de entrada del miedo y Malfoy rió divertido por la situación. 

—Malfoy—riño por un instante. Pero Harry no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a reír por ello—, ¿qué demonios le hiciste para que te tenga tanto miedo?

—Existir, supongo—murmuró el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa en absoluto—. No lo sé, el niño está asustado frente a cualquier Slytherin. ¿Qué hice para que no me amara como todos hacen? Merlín me salve.

Potter resopló con una risa.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cuáles era las noticias?—preguntó. Sólo entonces la cara paliducha del rubio se iluminó, como si acabara de recordar la razón principal por la que estuviera una mañana de sábado sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Chang. Creo que tengo una pista—repuso Draco, aplaudiendo por un segundo—: Estaba en la biblioteca hace una hora y-

—¿En la biblioteca en sábado?—el morocho cuestionó— ¿A las nueve de la mañana?

—¡Los deberes son importantes!

—No tienes amigos, ¿o sí?—se mofa, disfrutando especialmente cuando el rostro pálido se convierte en un espectáculo de luces rojas.

—Por supuesto que los tengo, imbécil. Soy increíblemente popular—dijo, demasiado avergonzado para sonar molesto o amenazante—. De todos modos, tú eres el que está desayunando aquí solo.

—Hermione y Ron tienen una cita hoy, así que Colin se of-

—Sí, sí, sí. No me cuentes la historia de tu vida—intervino Draco, sumergiendo el dedo en la jalea de flores sobre los panqueques de Harry y llevándoselo a la boca. De pronto, Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire y que su rostro se calentaba—. Como decía, estaba hace una hora en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes porque prefiero hacerlo cuando no hay nadie y de pronto, mientras buscaba un libro para mi ensayo de Aritmancia, escuché la inconfundible voz de Chang. Así que pegué oído.

—¿Y? ¿Qué escuchaste?

Draco sonrió con emoción mientras pegaba las palmas de sus manos contra la pierna del Gryffindor, se acercó hasta poder susurrar a su oído y dijo:—Creo que le fue infiel a Cedric.

En medio del shock que Harry estaba experimentando, el rubio se alejó con una expresión de satisfacción, con sus manos aún descansando sobre el muslo ajeno. No supo exactamente cuando el gran comedor volvió a llenarse, pero fue capaz de sentir muchas más miradas quemando sus espaldas.

—¿Con quién?—murmuró sin aliento una vez logró salir de su trance, un tanto desilusionado.

—¡Esa es la mejor parte!—chilló Malfoy, asintiendo como dándose la razón a sí mismo—: Marietta Edgecombe.

—¿Es bisexual?

Harry Potter parecía incluso más sorprendido que antes. Draco lo pensó un poco, mirando hacia el techo encantado como si pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas a sus dudas en él. Hizo una mueca incomprensible y negó.

—No lo sé—admite, casi calmado—, creo que está confundida. Sonaba como si estuviera molesta consigo misma y Marietta la reconfortó, le dijo que la esperaría tanto tiempo como necesitara. Que para ella, lo más importante era su felicidad y que el beso no había sido solo un impulso para ella. Y la miré tomar su mano entre los libros del estante. Fue bastante tierno, a decir verdad.

—Magnífico. Ahora no sólo tengo que competir con Cedric, también con su mejor amiga—se quejó, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos. Draco se sintió un poco triste ante esa escena, tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro.

—Venga, Harry—animó el rubio—. Cedric ya no será un rival en esto y, ¡tú eres Harry Potter! ¿Quién es Marietta Edgecombe de todos modos?

—Woah—Harry se rió—, ¿estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? ¿El frío y despiadado Draco Malfoy está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor?

—...No.

El corazón del morocho se entibió y no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez por el modo en como el Slytherin intentaba no mirarlo a él, pero no quiso discutir sobre eso. Lo dejó pasar.

—Entonces―inició el morocho, volviendo a su desayuno antes de que se enfriase más. Cortó la masa de su panqueque, y con el tenedor se lo llevó a la boca. Draco arrugó la nariz al sentir su estómago rugir de hambre, irguiéndose para que el otro chico no notara ese pequeño desliz―: ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

―¿No es obvio?―bufó Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco―, tú vas a decirle a Cedric que su queridísima novia lo está engañando.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

―No voy a hacer eso. Sabes que ella me odiaría si se enterara.

―Vamos, _Harry_ ―gimió el rubio, juntando ambas manos en forma de súplica:― Es nuestra oportunidad de separarlos de una vez por todas.

―¿Y por qué no le dices tú?

―No me creería ni una palabra si yo se lo dijera... Oh, por Merlín―molesto, le arrebató el tenedor al de lentes y comió del plato ajeno antes de hablar:― estaba muriendo de hambre. Como sea, ¡No puedo hablar con él, idiota! Dime si tu me creerías si de pronto un día me acerco a ti y te digo que tu jodida novia, con la que sales desde hace más de medio año, te está engañando con su mejor amiga.

―Por supuesto que no, eres Malfoy.

―¡Ahí está tu respuesta!―apuntó. El rubio dudó por un momento, pero finalmente tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar del jugo de calabaza a un lado del plato de Harry. Tomó hasta la ultima gota y resistió el impulso de reír por el rostro compujido que el moreno estaba poniendo―. Le dirás hoy mismo, antes de que esa Chang se le ocurra que debe sincerarse. Si ella se lo dijera, seguramente el imbécil de Cedric la perdonaría. Así que sí. Tú se lo dirás.

Harry bufó, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero entre labios. El slytherin, en cambio, sonrió con diversión y enarcó una de sus cejas perfectas.

―Debes estar bromeando.

Pero no lo estaba.


End file.
